Kiss!
by Ayahina
Summary: Awali pagimu dengan ciuman panas—eh? / ShinGure.
**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Kiss!**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Warn: sebaiknya anak kecil tidak membaca ini. Sungguh.  
**

 **Pagi hari memang penuh kejutan  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan bagi Guren saat menyadari waktu menunjukkan penguasa siang sudah beranjak dari singgasana dan berkeliaran menebar cahaya keberkahan. Secepat kilat menjumput handuk, mengguyur badan asal-asalan, menyebarkan sabun cair aroma _mint_ di tubuh solid seadanya, kemudian membasuh tidak sampai lima kali. Memakai celana kain gelap, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dibarengi mengecek isi tas—gusar sekali tahu map berisi dokumen penting sedang main petak umpet dengannya. Setelah lelah membongkar rak buku, benda sakral itu ditemukan dan dimasukkan segera ke tas. Guren langsung cabut memakai pantofel hitam seraya menghabiskan roti selai cokelat. Meloncat ke atas jok motor, menyalakan mesin yang memekakkan telinga lantas memacu secepat jantungnya bekerja. Ia harus cepat!

" _Baka_ Guren, kembalikan bola sepakku!" teriakan cempreng campur kemarahan ala bocah ingusan tidak digubris, kian kencang Guren menerbangkan debu-debu di jalanan dan jemuran tetangga. Guren mengingatkan diri untuk langsung mengunci rumah begitu pulang nanti, enggan bocah Hyakuya itu menyusup masuk dan kembali mengadakan sirkus dadakan tanda balas dendam bersama teman sejawat di kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mencapai keramaian jalan raya, Guren bahkan nyaris menerobos lampu merah andaikan tidak melihat ada satu-dua polisi di seberang jalan tengah menyesap kopi tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan memerhatikan lautan kendaraan pembawa polusi. Berkali-kali menengok arloji di tangan, ketenangan tak mampu meraih lelaki Ichinose ini seolah ada kematian mengejar di belakang.

 _Go_!

Laksana balapan malam yang mengusik kedamaian tidur masyarakat, Guren tidak tanggung-tanggung meluncur melewati _zebra_ _cross_ —anggap saja garis _start_. Jaket yang tidak sempat dikancingi terbang ke belakang, melambai pada pengguna jalan lainnya. Angin menambah sensasi tersendiri meski Guren sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Hanya ada satu di pikiran, ia mesti sampai di destinasi sebelum jarum panjang mencapai angka dua belas. Kalau tidak, ia bakal menjalani neraka satu bulan ke depan. Memalukan.

"Cih!"

Guren baru ingat ia sudah berjanji akan membelikan setumpuk roti untuk kawannya yang berhasil mengalahkannya bermain kartu remi kemarin sore di rumah Goshi. Lelaki kelewat tenar itu punya puluhan muslihat yang pasti mendatangkan kesialan, jadi Guren memilih menuruti saja meski harus merogoh dompet lebih dalam.

Motor diparkir sembarangan di depan minimarket, memasuki bangunan itu dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Karena gusar, ia tidak sengaja memamerkan sorot ungu gelap setajam komentar Kureto akan keahlian memancingnya pada pegawai pria yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Memborong bervariasi roti dan membawanya layaknya bayi menuju kasir. Senyum pahit menghiasi wajah kantuknya begitu tahu sisa uangnya tidak kuat mencukupi kebutuhan selama seminggu.

"Hiiragi sialan."

Guren memasukkan dompet ke saku sambil menyiapkan motor untuk mati-matian melewati jalanan demi kehidupannya yang lebih baik. Pantofelnya mengetuk tanah sesaat sebelum ia menyadari ada mobil _sport_ terparkir gagah di sampingnya. Mobil hasil perpaduan warna Ying dan Yang itu sontak mendapat interes penuh dari Guren, mustahil ada sepasang mata yang tidak melebar melihatnya. Guren hanya bisa mengagumi dalam diam, mobil buatan Italia itu kelewat sukses menuaikan iri di dasar hati.

"... sial, aku masih berantakan." Walau terburu-buru mengikuti kecepatan suara, penampilan tidak boleh dilupakan. Setelah memastikan mobil itu kosong, Guren menggunakan jendela mobil berpintu dua itu sebagai cermin karena kaca spion motornya kurang memuaskan. Membetulkan beberapa kancing baju yang baru masuk setengah dan kerah baju yang terlipat tak benar. Terakhir, tangan besar Guren meraih helaian gelapnya dan merapikan supaya lebih sedap dipandang. Rambut belah tengah memang terbaik.

Guren tersenyum lebih cerah. Ia siap!

"Hei, Guren~"

Ia mengenal suara khas itu.

"Pagi-pagi sudah tampan begitu, ya."

Guren menengok ke arah mobil dengan gugup.

" _Ohayou_ ~!"

Jendela terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok tak asing.

"Hahaha, dasar Guren si pacar impian."

Musim dingin selebat rambut model iklan shampo seketika menyerbu Guren tanpa ampun. Membeku.

Sebelum Guren diberi waktu menata kata, sekonyong-konyong kerah bajunya ditarik sampai badannya bersetubuh dengan pintu mobil _sport_ dan sebuah dada hangat menggelitik serta menggertak detak kehidupannya. Tangan yang nyaris mencekik kemudian berpindah membingkai wajah Guren baik sisi kanan maupun sisi kiri, jemari lentik itu mengirimkan cambukan menggetarkan. Guren hendak memberontak namun gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara manakala sesuatu yang basah meraup bibirnya dan mulai melumat lembut. Lagi dan lagi dengan tambahan kekuatan membuat pikiran Guren meroket ke tempat lain. Sederet gigi memberi tekanan kuat, menimbulkan erangan kecil meluncur dari mulut Guren yang telah banjir lelehan saliva. Seakan terkena jampi-jampi, Guren menyilakan sebuah lidah menyusup masuk, membelai isi mulutnya seolah membagi _lullaby_. Dan sebagai penutupan, bibirnya disapu lidah sarat air liur sebanyak dua kali.

Setelah tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya, Guren mundur mengatur napas sembari ditonton sosok yang menyembul dari dalam mobil.

"Hm ... bibir rasa cokelat. Enak!"

Mobil berkapasitas dua penumpang itu tidak kosong. Yang berarti Guren telah memberi tontonan gratis namun memalukan pada orang itu. Bagaimana bisa dugaan Guren meleset sebanyak derajat pada lingkaran?

"Ah ... ciuman pertamaku dengan Guren."

Guren masih di posisi dengan bibir basah belum dibersihkan. Pemilik mobil itu tiba-tiba menusuk Guren dengan tatapan setengah serius-setengah bercanda sebuah batu safir.

"Hei, jangan berdiam diri saja, Guren. Cepatlah berangkat sebelum kau kehilangan pekerjaan. Atau kau mau menumpang mobil baruku? Ah, jangan. Itu ide buruk, aku bisa saja melucuti pakaianmu lalu mencumbumu di dalam mobil—atau kau yang mau melakukannya padaku? Ahahahaha~"

Nada riang bak anak kecil namun menggoda itu mengisi lubang pendengaran Guren yang masih belum menguasai kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Aku tunggu rotinya dan ... bibirmu yang sensual itu."

Adalah kalimat terakhir bernada seduktif sebelum jendela mobil kembali tertutup sempurna menyembunyikan isinya.

"T-Tunggu!"

Terlambat. Angin bercampur karbon monoksida menghempas wajah Guren bersamaan mobil _sport_ tersebut melaju meninggalkan lelaki Ichinose yang masih mematung di tempat.

Guren menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang mulai kering. Air mukanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan—sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Shinya ... menciumku?"

Sebuah ciuman selamat pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Gak ada anak kecil yang baca sampe ini kan? Bagus bagus *tepuk tangan* (?)

Saya gak nyadar malah bikin ShinGure. Yah, sesekali Shinya pengen merasakan posisi seme (?)

Semoga tulisan amburadul ini gak hambar alias memuaskan kalian. Mungkin saya bikin lanjutannya kali ya, mereka berduaan di mobil Shinya kemudian ... yeah. If u know what I mean~ *ditabok*


End file.
